This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. To date, no commercial vaccine is available to protect against infection with filoviruses. The overall aim of our project is to develop a safe and effective Ebola/Marburg vaccine based on MVA BN[unreadable]-Filo vaccine to induce protective immunity to these highly pathogenic viral agents. Two weeks prior to vaccination, blood will be collected to establish an immunological baseline. On day -42 and -14 prior to challenge, animals will be either immunized with MVA BN-FILO vaccine or mock vaccinated. On day 0, all animals will be challenged with either Marburg or Ebola virus by intramuscular injection. At day -42, -14, 0, 4, 7, and 14, blood will be collected via femoral venipuncture for analysis for serology, hematology, chemistry and viral load determination. At day 21 post challenge, animals will be euthanized and tissue collected for viral load determination and histology.